The Research Translation Core of the Texas A&M Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) will perform activities conducted in previous years by either the Outreach or Field Studies Core. The major focus of this core will be to integrate SBRP test protocols into risk characterization, and to collaborate with the USEPA and the Texas Commission on Environmental Quality (TCEQ) staff to provide training and rapid communication of research results. In addition, the Core will maintain lines of communication with State and Federal regulators to identify information needs. The specific aims of this core include: (1) collaborate with site managers in USEPA Regions 6 (Dallas) and 10 (Seattle) in support of risk characterization activities at Superfund sites; (2) conduct periodic meetings with USEPA and TCEQ personnel to identify information needs and communicate research results; (3) develop web-based and distance learning programs for training of regulatory personnel; and, (4) organize a biennial conference on Central and Eastern European Environmental Health. Activities of the Research Translation Core will focus on direct application of results to exposure or risk characterization at Superfund sites and will support the transfer of bioassay protocols into risk characterization of complex mixtures.